When developing a wireless device, one of the debugging steps includes testing the wireless device in an actual network. This involves bringing the device to the location of the wireless network and performing a series of tests on the device.
Wireless networks vary depending on the service provider and the region the network is situated in. In order to test a wireless device, it is therefore necessary to bring the wireless device to these various locations, which can be an onerous task. A better solution would be to locate the wireless device at the remote location and to have the ability to perform the tests from a central location.
Further, once a device has been released to the public, technical support to the customers is occasionally required. This generally involves bringing the wireless device to the technical support or performing technical support over the telephone with the end user providing input into the wireless device and then reporting the results back to technical support. In this case, it would again be more desirable for technical support to be able to directly control the wireless data device and to receive feedback from the device.
Other reasons for remotely controlling a wireless device and seeing the display of the device include training purposes where the device can be connected to an overhead projector and thereby project the display of the wireless device.